Bakugan Brawler Training School
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: AU: During A Boring Summer, Marucho finds a ad paper to a Bakugan Brawler Training School which helps brawlers improve in there skills. The Brawlers decides to join the school just to get rid of bordem and to brawl. Along the way, they meet new people and discover that the school has some dangerous secrets.. Take Place after GI without MS happening. "My Comeback Fanfic" Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Buster-chan: Welcome to My 1st Bakugan Fanfic! Sowwie if the intro is long. Marucho read the plot!**

**Marucho: AU: During A Boring Summer, Marucho finds an ad paper to a Bakugan Brawler Training School which helps brawlers improve in their skills. The Brawlers decides to join the school just to get rid of bordem and to brawl. Along the way, they meet new people and discover that the school has some dangerous secrets.. Take Place after GI without MS even happening. There you go~**

**Buster-chan: THANK YOU! Um Anime Fanfics! Haven't really done one so here goes! The Characters I've made up in the story are obviously the BB Agents & others. The story will be old by a lot of POVs one chapter will be the brawlers we'll someone of their POV. Second will be the BB agents and I'll show them this or next chapter.**

**Julie: Who are the main ships! I MUST KNOW!**

**Buster-chan: Those like Kusaki and the others.. EVERYONE GETS SHIPPED MWAHAHAH!**

**Julie: What do you mean... Oh got it!**

**Runo: IM BEING SHIPPED... Great... Just don't kill me in the story or I'll hate you**

**Buster-chan: I won't and I can choose who should be shipped since I can choose what I want! NOW SHUN SAY THE DISCLAIMER SO I GO BACK TO MY K-POP MARATHON!**

**Shun: Why me? And stop yelling -.-**

**Buster-chan: So? I can yell when I want too. And it's holler not yell**

**Shun: So your point it?**

**Fabia: Buster-chan doesn't own Bakugan! If she did, then possibly she'd make all the couples she shipped married..**

**Buster-chan: THANK YOU FABIA! And I can holler if I want too, Cause I'm listening to Taetiseo's Holler! Now enjoy readers! If there are problems with how I'm Writting this story please give me advice in a KIND way. I'd appreciate it! No flames please.**

**_Chapter 1: Bakugan Brawler Training School?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Fabia's POV3PM*_**

It had been 3 weeks since we defeated Barodious and brought peace back to my home Nethia. Me and Ren decided to visit the brawlers for a while since they had a 'Summer Break' From school once they came back from Nethia. All we did for the past 2 weeks was play around and Brawl and such. Soon, Everything we were doing got eventually boring.

So Here we are, all sitting at the Cafe Julie works at.. Bored.

"Hey.. What are we gonna do now ?" Jake The Subterra Brawler asked.

"I'm not sure? Brawl?" Dan The Pyrus Brawler replied.

"But we did that yesterday!" Jake complained.

"How about a Movie Or what ere the humans call it." I suggested.

"We did that 2 days ago sadly.." Shun the ventus brawler sighed.

"So this is 'summer' when you have nothing to do?" Ren the darkus brawler asked.

"Well kinda, but only when you got nothing to do." Julie a former Subterra brawler told us as she passed.

"Then what should we do? We pretty much did the same things like.. Everyday." I told everyone.

"I wish we could do something.. but I'm out of ideas." Shun admitted.

"You guys could-" Julie was about to start until someone cut her off.

"Minna-san! I think I found something that will end our boredom desu!" Marucho the Aqous brawler came running up to us to show us an ad poster thing he found.

"Join Bakugan Brawler Training School. Where you can improve on your skills and learn secrets you never knew before." I read out confused. Marucho continued the rest.

"Is this some place where you can brawl and train and whatever stuff?" Dan asked. Marucho nodded.

"So when can we sign up?" Shun asked.

"The deadline to sign up is today. And we have to sign up before 8:00PM So do you wanna do it Minna-san?" Marucho asked.

"How long is it?" Ren asked.

"We'll, we go to the camp tomorrow on Saturday which it tomorrow. Actual classes don't start til Wednesday. The program goes on until August 24! Are you guys comfortable with that gozaimasu?" Marucho asked me and Ren.

"It's fine. We'll just leave for short bits of there are problems but were ok with it." I said.

"What Fabia said." Ren added.

"I'm so signing up for this! What about you Dan the man, Marucho, Shun and Julie?" Jake asked.

"Im gonna join! Minna-san? What about you guys desu?" Marucho asked and smiled at us.

"Me too! At least there's something to do this summer! So Shun?" Dan asked.

"Sure. We could get the opportunity to meet new strong brawlers we've never met" Shun replied.

"Hrm... I guess I'll go. It wouldn't hurt to go. Plus Gorem is with me so it's all good!" Julie smiled.

"Since when?" Dan surprising asked.

"We haven't even seen him with you." Drago told us.

"That's cause I leave him in the house sometimes or he's hiding in my bag and such. I wanted to keep it secret. So sorry for not telling you guys!" Julie explained.

"We'll that's good Gorem is here so you can be able to join us.. But you guys should be signing up and not taking" Drago told us

"True. The spots for the school could be filled out soon." My Partner told us.

"Ok then! Minna-san, I have the application sheets desu." Marucho told us as he handed out the application sheets to sign up.

The sheets had things like saying your guardian Bakugan or attribute you use the most and stuff. They were asking more about your brawling that you. Even so I finished signing everything on the application sheet and gave the sheet back to Marucho who took it with a smile.

"Alright minna-san, I'll go mail these now and then we could go get ready since we're going to the school tomorrow! Let's met my house at 8 AM tomorrow desu!" Marucho said as he ran of to send the applications to the school. We retuned to sitting down and drinking our 'lemonade'.

"I wonder who else might be there... Either good or evil.." I said to myself.

"Speaking about it. Was this sent worldwide?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe." Shun replied.

"If yes, then we might see Runo and Alice there!" Dan exclaimed with excitement.

"But I'm not sure if they might join. I'm sure they put brawling behind like me, but they might join. Possibly 50 50. Julie told us.

"Um.. Are Runo And Alice the original Haos and Darkus brawlers of the Battle Brawlers? And the ones Dan, Marucho and Shun would talk about. And the ones you showed me a picture of Julie?" I asked. Julie smiled and nodded at me. It clearly a yes.

"Ah I see. Dan says it's not true but I think it's true but are Dan and Runo dating?" I curiously asked since Dan would always deny that he and Runo were dating and just said they were close friends. I heard Dan choke on his 'lemonade'

"Yes hun~~~~ They are 100%! Dan might say no but he's lying! Cause he and Runo Are Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G desu!" Julie sang. I notice Dan give Julie a -I-Am-Gonna-Kill-You-If-You-Keep-Singing-That-song- stare. I had to say something or something bad could happen..

"Aww how cute! You can't deny the fact Dan!" I teased.

"Whatever. It's not like you have a-" Dan pouted but was Interrupted as I tossed him to the ground.

"OWW!" Dan complained.

"Serves you right!" I complained.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>*Next Day, Marucho's House, 7:54 AM*<em>**

Me and Julie arrived at Marucho's place 6 minutes early before the real time we had to be here. Ren And Marucho were waiting for us outside his place.

"Minna-san, Are you all ready to go desu?" Marucho asked. I noticed Aquamos and Linehault on Ren's and Marucho's shoulders. Guess they were waiting too.

"You betcha! I prepared everything! Including my large camera!" Julie exclaimed.

"Why do you need a camera?" I asked.

"To take pictures of our moments and other things, right Gorem?." Julie turned to her partner subterra Gorem.

"Yep. But I'm sure there's more to why she brought the camera." Gorem sighed.

I was about to ask why when Dan, Shun & Jake finally arrived. We were good to go!

"So Marucho, Will we be using the private jet?" Shun asked. I kinds forgot what the jet was until remembered that we used it when we were forced out of Bakugan interspace.

"Hai Shun-san! We'll be there in an hour and a half if we use the jet. The dorms don't open til 10 AM so were good!"

"We'll lets quit the chatting and let's get GOING!" Dan and Jake complained. They were defiantly anxious to go now.

"Alright then, Marucho-sama, Minna-sama, please follow me." Kato told everyone as he came out of Marucho's house.

"Hai!" We all replied as we ran into Marucho's house and went to the top floor using the elevator to get to Marucho's Private Jet.

*In front Of Bakugan Brawler Training School Dorm|10:15*

We ended up leaving at 8:15 since we had to load stuff into the plane and such, then we arrived at 10:15. Took two hours instead.. That's cause we kinda got lost, but we found the place. Once we arrived in front of the dorms, we saw not many people. Maybe most of the people made it earlier before us and didn't get lost.

"Yippe!, were here!" Dan and Jake danced around once we got of the jet. I guess they were glad they were here.

"Save the dancing for later guys, meanwhile why don't you help us unpack.." Shun told the two as he was taking out some of the luggage.

"Shun has a point, we're not butlers or maids.." Ren added as he two was taking out luggage.

In defeat, the two joined us in taking out all the luggage. Once we were done taking out all the luggage from the jet, we waved Kato goodbye as the jet took of. Then, we headed to the dorms to figure out which dorms we were in and who were our room buddies when we were interrupted by a voice or two.

"Guys! Over here!" Someone yelled. We all stopped and turned around. We saw a bluenette, two red heads, a pink haired boy, a blonde guy and a blue haired boy. I kinda could recognize the bluenette and one of the red heads. Were they Runo and Alice? The ones Dan, Shun & Marucho would talk about. I was completely confused.

"Hey Guys!" I heard Marucho say. Guess they were friends of Dan, Shun and Marucho.

"MIRA? RUNO? ALICE? OMG ITS BEEN FOREVER! AND BILLY?! OMG I MISSED YOU!" Julie screamed as she went to hug the two red heads and the bluenette and then gave a big hug to the blonde guy.

"Hehe, we've missed you too." The Bluenette replied as she hugged Julie.

"Hehe! Missed me huh?" The blondie asked.

"You betcha!" Julie replied.

"Hey Mira, Ace, Baron, Billy, Alice &... And who are you?" Dan asked the bluenette. Thought he knew her. However, she looked different. The bluenette I saw in pics had her hair in two high pigtails. Instead, her hair was down and reached all the way to her shoulders. Must have gotten a hair cut. Still, was he joking around or did he really not recognize her. I was completely confused.. Then the Bluenette spoke.

"Dumbass, it's me Runo! Misaki Runo! I recently got a hair cut! Sheesh I'm not a nobody!" The Bluenette complained. So it was actually Misaki Runo... I actually thinks she kinda suits short hair, but I never got to see her in her regular hairstyle the brawlers would tell me about.

"Nope! I don't believe you! Prove it. What did I give on your birthday?" Dan challenged. Oh boy!

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, KUSO DANMA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS" Runo showed the brunette. It was a bracelet with a bunch of cute charms of it. It was really adorable.

"Ok.. I believe you. Plus I was joking anyway! I could recognize you with your new hair cut.." Dan admitted.

"This.. Is gonna be bad Fabia.." Julie whispered to me. I agreed. I didn't know Runo we'll but I had a bad feeling..

"... I can not BELIEVE YOU KUSO DANMA! YOU WERE JOKING THIS WHOLE TIME! THAT'S IT!" Runo screamed as I watched her try to strangle Dan. We tried to stop Runo, but we literally had a hard time. She was extremely mad. Dan had to say something sweet soon or it would be a disaster.

"Uh.. Runo did I ever tell you your beautiful no matter what?" Dan suddenly said. He was kinda blushing. Runo stopped and stared to the ground. Did she calm down? I had no idea what was gonna happen next.

"Really?" Runo asked.

"Yea Kid!" Dan blushed as he patted her head.

"It's Runo!" Runo complained while blushing.

"But the new cut suits you." Dan admitted.

"Aww Thx." Runo replied as she was still blushing.

"Umm.. Dan-san, Runo-san can we save the happy reunion for later? We need to go inside. We've been out for a long time, I'm sure people have been watching. So let's go inside, plus we have people you need to meet desu." Marucho interrupted. He did have a point. I didn't know most of the people the others knew.. In the end, we went inside into the lobby area. We had to introduce ourselves to the new people and meet them too.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>*Lobby Area: 10:45 AM*<em>**

"Alright, Runo-san, Alice-san Mira-san, Ace-san, Billy-san & Baron-san, this is Vallory Jake-san, Krawer Ren-san & Sheen Fabia-san gozaimasu!~ Jake-san is a Subterra brawler like Mira-san & Billy-san, Ren-san is a Darkus brawler like Ace-san and Alice-san & Is from Gundalia & Fabia-san is a Haos brawler like Runo-san and Baron-san & Is A Hime from Nethia." Marucho introduced us to the others we had never met.

"A real hime? For real?" The pink haired boy asked. I guess he'd never met a real Hime like the others haven't before.

"Yes." I started. "I'm Sheen Fabia! Like Marucho said, I'm the princess of Nethia, my home. I'm not from earth. And here's my guardian Bakugan. Haos Aranaut!" I greeted. Aranaut greeted the new ones too.

"Nice to meet you Fabia, Julie told Me and Alice a lot about you guys and the war and such. She even told you already you were a Haos brawler too" The bluenette Runo greeted me while smiling. Guess she was all calm now.

"Nice to meet you too Runo!" I replied.

"Great to meet you Fabia. Like Runo said, I've heard alot about you! I'm Gehabich Alice!" Alice greeted me.

"Nice to meet you too Alice. Shun and Dan have told a lot about you and Runo" I replied and smiled.

"Really?" Runo asked. I nodded back.

Jake and Ren also introduced themselves to the brawlers. I never knew Jake knew most do their names. Maybe Dan showed pics of them when her was at school with him.. After that Marucho introduced us to the others.

"Alright now Fabia-san, Jake-san, Ren-san, This is Misaki-Runo-san, she was the original Haos brawler of the battle brawlers, Gehabich Alice-san was the original Darkus member of the battle brawlers, Gilbert Billy-san is a Subterra brawler too! He's close with Julie since their childhood friends, Clay Mira-san is a subterra brawler from Vestal, Letloy Baron-san is a Haos brawler form vestal too & finally Grit Ace-san is a Darkus brawler from vestal too. Of course Vestal in not on earth but on another planet like Nethia and Gundalia desu." Marucho introduced the others and explained.

Nice to meet you guys too! Don't you mind if I call you Fabia-sama since you're a princess?" Baron asked me.

"Ah, no you don't have too. I'm fine with just being called Fabia." I replied.

"Please Fabia-sama! Can I please call you that." Baron asked. I guess he really wanted to call me that.

"Sure I guess.." I agreed in defeat.

"Don't mind Baron, he's a little fanboy crazy." Ace interrupted.

"Am not!" Baron complained.

"Yes you are!" Ace shot back.

"Nice to meet you Fabia! Ignore the others.. They have maybe issues." Mira greeted me. I chuckled.

"So Aniki trained you to be an awesome brawler too? Wicked!" I heard Jake say this to Baron.

"Aniki? Who's Anika?" Ace, Baron, Billy, Mira, Runo and Alice asked in unison.

"That's the nickname Jake gives me. I was against it at first, but I guess I don't mind." Dan explained. The others finally understood.

"Yep! Dan-sama must have trained you too!" Baron told Jake.

"Dan-sama?" Jake, Ren and I asked. Guess Baron gave Dan a different nickname too.

"Baron calls me Dan-sama since I was a member of the original battle brawlers." Dan explained while Baron smiled.

"Guess your popular Mr hotshot." Runo teased.

We all continued to greet each other and start big conversations with each other, that we completely forgot to check about the dorms. I was about to tell everyone when we were interrupted by a 'ahem'

"Ahem.. Have you guys found your dorms buddies and which one you're in?" Someone suddenly asked. We all froze.

"What!?" We all replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-End Of Chapter 1-<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Buster-chan: Well?<strong>

**Shun: Not bad actually..**

**Buster-chan: Yes!**

**Dan: WHEN DO WE BRAWL!**

**Buster-chan: WHEN I SAY SOOOO!**

**Dan: THEN LET US BRAWL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Buster-chan: NOT YET!**

**Marucho: Thanks for reading.. Please Rate&Review. :)**

**Buster-chan: THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Quick Note-<span>_**

Arigatou Minna-san for reading the first chapter. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Like I said on my profile bio, I'd be writing all my Bakugan fanfics with the Japanese format. So there will be some Japanese. If you don't understand much, the PM me and I'll help :). Oh I should say this, the story will be written in two POVS. One chapter will be one or more of the brawlers POV. The next chapter will be one or more of the BB Agents POV. Cough I'll show those guys soon. That's all ^^ Hope you liked it! Yess I suck at fanfic but oh we'll, I'm not the best, And I hope it wasn't too confusing.. I'm sure I spotted all the errors. If there are some, please tell me! I'll reedit it so I don't seem stupid.. But That's for reading. This was not a quick note after all.. ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Buster-chan: Before I being.. Thanks to everyone who Followed/Faved/Reviewed Chapter 1 ^^ You guys are awesome!**

**Now.. Coughcough before we start i'll introduce the BB or Bakugan Brawler Agents (I obviously made them up). They are a group that stop evil from using Bakugan for evil. They are lead by Meiko Kashiwagi. They keep their identity secret from the world so they can pretended to be normal brawlers without revealing the fact they are agents. Their Mission in this story is to figure out if the Bakugan Brawler Training School is doing evil or good and put a stop to it if evil. However, their bakigan comes from BakuTech. So yea moving on! Here are the members. Three boys and three girls~ And their Bakugans!**

**Suzuka Maeda: Pyrus (Pyrus Flare Dragaon)**

**Hikaru Shimazaki: Subterra (Subterra Zak Jaguard)**

**Meiko Kashiwagi: Haos (Haos Kilan Leoness)**

**Kenji Masamune: Darkus (Darkus Destroy Munikis)**

**Yuka Suzuki: Ventus (Ventus Van Falco)**

**Riku Hidari: Aquos (Aquos Killer Volca)**

**Meiko: Finally The BB Agents Get Their Spotlight!**

**Kenji: YESS! Soo excited XD were gonna school the brawlers!,**

**Julie: Who Are You?.**

**Yuka: The BB Agents! And we kick A's!**

**Shun: And Your Point is?**

**Buster-chan: STOP SAYING YOUR POINT IS! =.=**

**Riku: Excuse my comrades. They... Have problems...**

**Meiko: Were bad-ss. Got A Problem?**

**Shun: But you guys haven't even debuted yet..**

**Buster-chan: Runo please say the disclaimer and I'll get you out of here. Besides I'm about to leave too..**

**Runo: Buster-chan doesn't own Bakugan! If she did, then possibly she'd make all the couples she shipped married..**

**Buster-chan: *Leaves the room with Runo* Enjoy! Cough all the BB Agents Bakugan again ARE from BakuTech.. Cough it was hard to make some up for me :/. But I do make up some ability cards~**

**Runo: Thank You!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: The Mission<em>**

***Meiko's POV, BB Agents Building, Meiko's room/3:00PM***

It was only hours away until the day our biggest mission was about to start, well not completely start the mission. I started at the window which showed a view of Bayview. It was really pretty. I couldn't wait to start this mission. This was the first time I was excited for an actual mission..

"Excited huh?" A yellow-white sphere asked as it jumped out of my pocket. It was no other that my partner Haos Kilan Leoness or as I call him Leoness-kun who asked me.

"Guess so Leoness-kun. I haven't gotten the chance to do this in a while anyway." I replied while smiling.

"But you know, well have to act along until we get orders to start our real goal." Leoness told me.

"I'm up for that. Plus even if I fight with 50% of your power! no one stands a chance! Now let's go and find the others!" I exclaimed to my partner as I picked him up and left my room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hallway Outside Of Meiko's Room-<strong>

As I walked through the hallway, I bumped into my best friend Suzuki Yuka. Yuka and I had been good friends since pre-school! We knew each other soooo we'll! Nothing could break us apart. Yuka was still wearing her Pjs still.. Maybe because we weren't doing anything much today. I noticed Yuka was super excited. I just had to ask why.

"Hrm.. You seem excited. What happened?" I asked Yuka.

"We'll, because of the mission we going on! I've been waiting to do something like this for a while. It's been 1 and half years since we went on a big mission like this!" Yuka exclaimed.

"True.. Ah remember to meet at the lounge room at 8:30 PM" I reminded Yuka. Yuka would always forget things easily...

"I know~~ I promise I won't forget!" Yuka told me as she skipped of to.. Somewhere in the building.

I sighed. She'd always say that everytime, but end up forgetting. When will Yuka ever grow up.

"And there goes Yuka. You worry about her too much Meiko. I'm sure Yuka will remember.." Leoness-kun told me.

"I hope.." I sighed again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lounge Room8:30PM-**

After taking a quick shower, I quickly put on my pjs, then, rushed over to the lounge room. I let Leoness-kun head of with my friend's Bakugan to somewhere I had no idea where in the building. However, It would be a shame if the leader herself was late to an important meeting. Once I arrived I saw all my awesome friends/comrades all dressed in their pjs. As usual, Yuka was defiantly late since she wasn't in the room. Oh geez. I was about to take a seat when one of my friends started to talk.

"Guess Yuka is late again.." Maeda Suzuka, the Pyrus brawler on our team complained.

"You reminded Yuka Meiko?" Hidari Riku, the Aquos brawler asked me as I took a seat on one of the couches.

"Yes.. But in the end, she'd defiantly forget.." I sighed. Yuka these days..

Suddenly we hear someone running to the lounge room. It defiantly had to be Yuka... Guess she just remembered..

"Here comes the late bird!" Masamune Kenji the Darkus brawler joked. Guess he loves joking around a lot! Especially with Yuka since he knows she likes him.. Moving on. Yuka was wearing a new set of pjs and her sleeping cap. Guess she feel asleep instead of remembering about the meeting.

"I'm soo sorry I'm late, I was watching my show when I forgot! My bad!" Yuka explained.. It was obvious she just forgot.. Cause of the sleeping cap that it.

"Anyways.." I started as Yuka took a seat beside me "Were we able to successfully hack into the school's system?"

"Piece of Cake! Although there isn't a lot to suspicious things... Guess it's because the school hasn't started." Suzuka told me.

"We weren't to find who was actually joining cause they hadn't fully went thought the sign up sheets. However, we were able to get what they are planning do to once we get there." Kenji added.

"And what could that be?." Yuka asked.

"A bunch of tournaments.. To see who's strong, who needs improving and other things." Shimazaki Hikaru the Subterra brawler told us.

"Oh.. But like Suzuka said, there's nothing strange for now.. Once we get to the school. We can find out more." Riku told us.

"However guys, don't forget, we can't show our true purposes being their or the fact that were BB Agents. Stick to the plan until we get orders to do so.. Got it?" I asked my team. Being a leader was hard..

"We got it leader!" Suzuka exclaimed. Gah.. I knew she was fooling around. She'd never call me leader if she was serious. She would just call me by my name.

"Keep an eye out for suspicious people, or strange activity. It could help." Riku reminded. We all nodded.

"And remember.. To remember our main goal!" Kenji added.

"Of course! Our main goal is to figure out if this Bakugan Brawler Training School was made for good or evil and who runs this place. Also.. We need to figure out what secrets hide in the school and if the school was meant for evil, we need to stop to before anything bad can happen!" Yuka explained.

"Woo.. You can remember that, but not an important meeting.. Oh wow! No wonder you have a small head~~" Kenji joked.

"SHUT UP!" Yuka yelled. Dang.. Kenji got her pissed of now..

"Now, now.. Just remember., wake up early and be at the roof by 7:50!" I reminded everyone. In return, I got nods and a 'Hai~~~' from Kenji and Yuka.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day7:50/Top of BB Agents Building-**

As I told everyone, we were all at the room at the required time... Well not all of us. Yuka still hadn't show up yet... So we started early and got all our luggage into the jet we were using to get to the school~ Now all we needed was Yuka and her luggage so we could finally get out of here and into the school!

"Sheesh.. Where is that Yuka! We need to get going!" Suzuka complained. We were all ready to go to the camp. All we were waiting for was Yuka.. Sheesh she's so slow!

"Probably getting her makeup on, or still packing." Riku guessed.

"Guess were just gonna have to keep waiting till she gets here.." Riku's bakugan Aquos Killer Volca told everyone.

"Maybe she's on the way here now or looking for something or.. I'm not sure.." Suzuka's bakugan Pyrus Flare Dragaon spoke.

"Or... Being a baby and sleeping in~~" Kenji joked. Geez when will there be a day he doesn't joke.. Well he's only serious during missions, eating and of course brawling.

"OH SHUT UP! LIKE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SLEEPS IN!" Someone hollered. It could only be one person.. Yuka..

Pretty soon Kenji and Yuka started yelling at each other and were starting to get into a big fight...

"Humans... They always fight.." Kenji's bakugan Darkus Destroy Munikis started to speak.

"Gah.. I have to agree." Yuka's bakugan Ventus Van Falco spoke too.

"Save the fighting for later.. We need to get going.." Hikaru interrupted. He did have a point though.

"Yea. We would have been on the jet heading to the place if you two weren't fighting. So stop please." Hikaru's partner Subterra Zak Jaguard added.

"Fine..." The two pouted.

"Ok. Now, we need to get going.. If you guys weren't all fighting, we could have left now.. Now let's move!" I ordered.

"Hai~~~" Everyone else responded as Suzuka helped Yuka get her luggage into the jet. Eventually we took of heading to the school!

* * *

><p><strong>*Infront Of Bakugan Brawler Training School Dorm|10:10*<strong>

We managed to get here on time.. Well 10 minutes late though, but no big deal. Before we left the Jet and to get our luggage, we had a short conversation.

"Guys.. It starts now. We have to pretend that were just a group that brawls. We will go by the... Um Bakugan Agents.. Is that fine? We'll I wrote that down on the sign up sheet anyways.." I asked.

"It's not to bad, it's a little obvious but I'm sure they won't know!" Suzuka commented.

"Ok then, and don't show our real identies like the fact were BB Agents but we can get along with new people. Don't act on mission schedule unless told to. And show the real truth at the right time or when we suppose it's right ok?" I asked.

"Sure!" Everyone replied.

"Ohohoh I just can't wait! Can we go now!" Yuka screeched. Guess she was too excited.

"Yes, but remember to help us unpack since we're not gonna be your maid." Riku reminded.

"Sure~~ I won't forget-" Yuka was about to reply when Kenji interrupted her.

"Ok! Now let's move!" Kenji exclaimed. Yuka seemed annoyed that Kenji interrupted her, but she didn't mind this time.

At the same time we all charged for the exit of the jet. Luckily Hikaru made it first and opened the door so we wouldn't barge into each other. However, the thing is, we fell down the stairs and landed onto the ground... Hard. What a fail.

"OWW... We should never do that again.." Suzuka complained as we all tried to stand up. We all agreed.

Anyways, after that problem, we then took out all our luggage and started to head for the building. As we were heading there, I noticed something going on. I decided to watch it hoping no one would notice I was gonna stop for a bit. Then I noticed so familiar people... They were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I guess they decided to join too. I also noticed a bluenette, two red heads, a pink haired boy, a blonde guy and a blue haired boy walking to the group. Then I noticed they were also apart of the group. Suddenly I heard a lot of screaming and taking. I dropped by luggage beside me and decided to watch this little conversation between the brawlers. I just wanted to see what was happening. I wasn't going to stalk them.

"Guys! Over here!" One of the red heads yelled. I guess that was Clay Mira.. Who I think is the leader of the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Then the others turned around to notice the group coming to them. This was starting to get interesting.

"Hey Guys!" I heard a blondie say. It turned out to be Marakura Marucho a Aquos brawler.

"MIRA? RUNO? ALICE? OMG ITS BEEN FOREVER! AND BILLY?! OMG I MISSED YOU!" A sliver haired girl went to hug the two red heads and the bluenette and then gave a big hug to the blonde guy. It was Makimoto Julie. She is a Subterra brawler and the original Subterra brawler of the Battle Brakwers

"Hehe, we've missed you too." The Bluenette replied as she hugged Julie. And the bluenette was Misaki Runo. She's an original member of the battle brawlers too. She's a Haos brawler like me.

"Hehe! Missed me huh?" The blondie asked. Guess the other blondie was Gilbert Billy who's also a Subterra brawler.

"You betcha!" Julie replied to the blondie.

"Hey Mira, Ace, Baron, Billy, Alice &... And who are you?" A brunette asked the bluenette. The brunette was no other than Kuso Danma or people call him by Dan or Kuso. He is like a champion at Bakugan. But, thought Dan knew Runo. However, Runo looked different. Runo usually had her hair in two high pigtails. Instead, her hair was down and reached all the way to her shoulders. Must have gotten a hair cut. Still, was he joking around or did he really not recognize her. I stood there confused, however the conversation wasn't over..

"Dumbass, it's me Runo! Misaki Runo! I recently got a hair cut! Sheesh I'm not a nobody!" The Bluenette complained. I actually thinks she kinda suits short hair

"Nope! I don't believe you! Prove it. What did I give on your birthday?" Dan challenged. Sheesh.. This looked like it was gonna turn very bad. Hrm the two remind me of Yuka and Kenji..

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, KUSO DANMA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS" Runo showed the brunette. It was a bracelet with a bunch of cute charms of it. It was really adorable yet cute. That should be enough proof.

"Ok.. I believe you. Plus I was joking anyway! I could recognize you with your new hair cut.." Dan admitted. Woah.. So he was joking. But as I noticed the other's faces, I could feel that this was not gonna turn out good..

"... I can not BELIEVE YOU KUSO DANMA! YOU WERE JOKING THIS WHOLE TIME! THATS IT!" Runo screamed as I watched her try to strangle Dan. The others tried to stop Runo, but it looked like they we're having a hard time trying to stop her. She was extremely mad and wouldn't stop until she bet the life out of Dan.. Man the guy has to stop this or we'll.. It's gonna be a horrible outcome

"Uh.. Runo did I ever tell you your beautiful no matter what?" Dan suddenly said. He was kinda blushing. Runo stopped and stared to the ground. Did she calm down? I still kept watching as I was interested in what could happen next.

"Really?" Runo asked the brunette.

"Yea Kid!" Dan blushed as he patted the blunette's head.

"It's Runo!" Runo complained while blushing. Guess she doesn't like being called kid..

"But the new cut suits you." Dan admitted. Aww how nice!

"Aww Thx." Runo replied as she was still blushing.

"Umm.. Dan-san, Runo-san can we save the happy reunion for later? We need to go inside. We've been out for a long time, I'm sure people have watched. So let's go inside, plus we have people you need to meet desu." Marucho suddenly interrupted.

* * *

><p>I haven't noticed I was out for a long time and that I should quickly try find my team. I picked up all my luggage and rushed into the building and noticed a sign as the right side of me. It said.. 'All Brawlers entering this school, go to floor 2 and go to the living room area'. Guess that's were all the students are suppose to go. Then I saw an elevator, and quickly got into it. I pressed the floor 2 button and then pressed the close button. Soon, the elevator closed and it took me to the second floor. Eventually the elevator doors opened and I took my luggage and walked out of the elevator. Soon, I saw a sign which said.. 'To the right please'. I followed the sign's orders and went to the right. Soon I saw the area we were suppose to meet and saw a lot of people and my friends! Score! I found my team. I rushed to the and sat beside Yuka. Yuka then whispered something to me.<p>

"Where were you? We were looking for you.." Yuka whispered to me. Guess the guys were worried that I stopped to watch the talk.

"Just wanted to see something.. Sorry for worrying you and the others." I whispered back.

"It's all good! Plus you made it here in time, I'm sure the senseis are gonna come here to show us through the school and such." Yuka whispered back to me again.

"Good morning students." I heard someone say. Soon I saw a brunette woman wearing a simple ladies black & white suit. She was wearing glasses and was holding a clipboard. I guess that's the leader of this school or such. She didn't look suspicious or scary. She welcomed us with a warm smile.

"I'm the head of this Training school, Yamashita Mariko. I'm also one of the senseis you will be taught by. I will be the one to tour you guys around the school, let me count if all the people are here." Yamashita-Sensei introduced as she started to do the check and see if everyone was here.

I scanned the room to see a lot of brawlers like me too. The odd part was that the Bralwers were nowhere to be seen. I guess, they got lost or something. Or.. Didn't notice the sign to come here. Oh boy.

"Hrm, it seems we're missing a certain amount of people called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I'll go check for them and bring them here. Make sure you all don't leave this area." Sensei reminded us as she left to find the missing people. I'm sure she was going to look for the Brawlers.. Suddenly I heard a lot of the people get excited cause the brawlers were here and maybe.. They could get the chance to brawler some of them like Dan or Shun or others..

I sighed. Today was gonna be... A long day..

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-End Of Chapter 2-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Buster-chan: Sooo?.<strong>

**Meiko: Not that bad... But were better,**

**Julie: In your dreams! We're better!**

**Dan:... I WANNA BRAWL!**

**Buster-chan: SHUT UP! YOULL BRAWL SOON -.-**

**Dan: I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!**

**Yuka: OH PLEASE! -.-**

**Shun: Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed chapter 2~**

**Buster-chan: I'm proud of you Shun !**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe thanks to everyone that reviewed ^^<strong>

**Let me answer some questions:**

**Yes! I will continue to update this fanfic ^^**

**Yes! Fabia And Ren shall be in this story.**

**Duh Yes! I wanna include truth and Dare badly!**

**And Not sure about dating but I'll think about it**

**Hrm not sure yet, but I'm making up a few villains but you'll see some you know ;)**

**And I think girls with girls and guys with guys, but that thought can change easily ^^;;**

**And ONE ****question.. Do you want me to continue doing the same thing where one chatter is the Brawlers Perspective & The Next One is the BB Agents? Or do you want me to combine Both POVS into One chapter (It's gonna be long though)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys as friends! **

**PS I already started on Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buster-chan: Ello! XD Hehe I'm Soo excited to continue this fanfic again! Grr I had stupid WRITERS BLOCK.. -,- And I hate it.. Moving on! I'm sorry for not updating. To everyone that reviewed.. Thanks guys! ^^ Your all awesome! Everytime I get a review, It makes my day :D Thank You!**_

_**This chapter will be the brawlers perspective this time!~ Cough change that, I'll add a bit of the BB Agents at the end of the chapter~ KK? Soon I'll combined both the BB Agents POVS and The Brawlers POVS in maybe the next chapter. Cough Now were gonna continue where the brawlers were suddenly interrupted by someone.. But who is this someone? Meh an answer?**_

_**Dan: It's... Your mom! XD Joking!**_

_**Runo: *slaps Dan* Seriously!... Just cause you can't brawl..**_

_**Shun: Sheesh.. Why am I still here.**_

_**Buster-chan: Cause you have to be here.. And Yea!**_

_**Fabia: Are you gonna be a evil writer to us? If so.. I'll make you regret it..**_

_**Buster-chan: No, Yes, Maybe.. I don't know.. Um... Baron! read the lovely disclaimer~~~**_

_**Baron: Buster-chan doesn't own Bakugan! If she did, then possibly she'd make all the couples she shipped married..**_

_**Fabia: You didn't really answer my question..**_

_**Buster-chan: Yay! Thx XD Now if you excuse me.. I need to go somewhere! Enjoy!**_

_**(Chapter will be told in different POVs this time. I'm not including the time this time, I'll just say like morning, afternoon and such.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Dorms, Strange New People &amp; What To Do<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Fabia's POV [Morning]-<strong>

"Ahem.. Have you guys found your dorms buddies and which one your in?" Someone suddenly asked. We all froze.

"Eh _Nani!?_" We all replied.

I turned around to see a brunette lady wearing a simple ladies black & white suit. She was wearing glasses and was holding a clipboard. I'm hoping we're not in trouble..

"I guess you haven't yet... Well first let me introduce myself. I'm the head of this Training school, Yamashita Mariko. I'm also one of the senseis you will be taught by. Are you guys the brawlers?" The lady asked.

"Nice you meet you _Sensei.._ _Hai_ of course.. But why _desu?_" Marucho asked.

"We are about to start the tour around the dorms.. But you all were missing, So I had to look around the whole place for you guys. And I ended up finding you all here!" The lady explained.

"Ah our bad! We didn't know where to go.." I explained.

"Oh.. Didn't you see the sign on the right?" Yamashita-Sensei asked.

"The what sign?" We all asked. Was there a sign there on the right?

"Ah.. Guess you guys missed the sign, I'll lead you to the sign. You can bring your luggage too." Sensei told us.

We followed her orders and went to the place where the 'sign' was suppose to be. We were surprised to see a sign there. It read 'All Brawlers entering this school, go to floor 2 and go to the living room area'. Guess we didn't pay attention to even notice the sign so maybe that's why we didn't know where to go..

"I can't believe there was a sign here.." Ace said.. Speechless of not noticing that there was a sign there.

"_Mou.._ It was there the whole time.." Runo added. Speechless too.

"Oh we'll.. I guess you guys didn't notice.. But it's fine! Anyway, the other students are waiting so let's go up the elevators to the 2nd floor." Yamashita-sensei told us.

"Wait there's elevators here?" Jake surprisingly asked. Sensei nodded.

On the right after the sign was two elevators. We managed to fit into one elevator. Then Sensei pressed the 2 button and the elevators doors closed. Soon we reached the 2nd floor and all left the elevator with our luggage. Then we were directed to a lounge room with had a lot of people there too. Guess they were joining this thing too..

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Runo's POV [Still Morning]-<strong>_

After arriving into this lounge area, we placed our luggage on the side and sat on a couch, which could surprisingly fit all of us. Then, the brunette lady spoke.

"Now.." She spoke as she cleared out her throat "Since everyone is all finally here, I can start the tour and such. Alright so once again.. I'm the head of this Training school, Yamashita Mariko. And yes, I'm Japanese.. I'm also one of the senseis you will be taught by. I will be the one to tour you guys around the school, let me count if all the people are here. Ok, so before we start the tour, I'm going to take you all to the fourth floor, were the dorm rooms are. Please take all your luggage and follow me. Half of us will go into one elevator, and half will go into the other one. Then on the right side is the boys side. The left is the girls side. Check on the door and you'll see a sign that tells you who your other dorm mates are. You'll either be in a room of 2 or 3.. Got it? Leave your luggage in your room and meet up by the elevators after! Ok?" Yamashita-sensei asked. We all nodded in respond.

Following her orders, we took our luggage, got up & followed Sensei to the elevator. This time, we had To go half and half since one elevator couldn't fit all of us.. I, we'll all the brawlers were on the half with Yamashita-Sensei, so we wouldn't I guess have any problems. Then, since Mira was by the buttons on the elevator that close/let you pick which floor you want to go and such, she pressed the 4 button and soon the elevator doors closed and the elevator took us to the 4th floor..

* * *

><p><em><strong>-4th Floor-<strong>_

Once we arrived at the 4th floor, we all noticed and saw that the other half made it here too. Then, we saw all the dorm doors with paper signs taped to the doors. The group decided to split up and find their dorm. I walked halfway down the hallway of the 4th floor trying to find my name on one of the signs. Then, I saw my name on one of the signs on the doors. I read out the names on the sign.

**-Misaki Runo **

**-Sheen Fabia **

**-Gehabich Alice**

So I guess that meant I'd be sharing a room with Fabia and Alice, I was actually happy since I could get to know Fabia more since we might have a few things in common, and since Alice was there too. I opened the dorm room and was amazed to see how pretty it was inside. The walls were a tan yellow and the floor was half hardwood and half fluffy carpet. On the left side was three beds with shelves and drawers to place our things, we'll some that is. As I walked in and closed the door, on the right was the TV, cabinets and drawers and a couch to sit in if we would watch TV. Forward was a table with three chairs, a desk to do work and such, A little vanity to place some of our jewelries and make up if we didn't want to keep in the bathroom and a little cute fridge which I found adorable. On the top left corner was the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was technically modern with two sinks counter, shower and tub and mirror and stuff you'd find and a hotel bathroom like soap, shampoo and stuff.. Beside the second desk on the right corner was a door. This time I didn't know where it could go to. I placed my luggage by the 2nd bed which I'd would be sleeping on and decided to open the door. Once I opened the door, I suddenly saw Julie and screamed in shock. Julie did the same thing too..

"AH! Julie! _Mou.._ What was that for." I screeched. For a second, I got a big panic attack.

"That's what I was about to ask too! I was looking for the bathroom in the dorm, and I though it was this door, when I opened the door, you suddenly showed up.." Julie told me.

"_Sugoi!_ I think our rooms are possibly combined. Which means when we both open these doors, we can visit each other _Ne!_" I assumed as I explained everything to Julie.

"Wow~ _SUGOI!_ That means we can just enter each other's room every time right?" Julie danced in happiness.

"Not always every time Julie.." I sighed "I'll keep this door unlocked but just don't cause a lot noise.._ Ne?_" I asked.

"_Hai~~_ Just to tell you, Me and Mira are dorm buddies! Meet ya there!" Julie replied as she skipped back into the room. She wasn't lying since I saw Mira there unpacking here luggage. Their room had everything on the opposite side. Instead of the beds on the left, they were on the right and such.. Mira noticed me and smiled. I smiled back and then closed but didn't shut the door. Soon a heard the door open. It was Fabia and Alice! I should of kept the door open rather than closing it.

"So I guess were all dorm buddies for the whole thing until it ends." I told everyone.

"You bet! I'm glad to have you guys as my room mates." Fabia exclaimed as she cheerfully smiled.

"Same! We can each get to know you Fabia, and you will be able to get to know us." Alice added and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah! Um.. Are we suppose to meet up at the elevator?" I asked curiously.

"Oops.. Yeah! Let's hurry!" Fabia said as we left the room, making sure to close to door and met up everyone at he elevator. Now the tour around the area began.

Yamashita-Sensei toured us around the whole campus. The first floor of the dorm area was basically a lounge room with the elevators and my favourite part.. The pool! Yes there was a pool and others things.. Shopping stores, game rooms and a bunch of stuff.. This must have cost a lot to build. The second floor had the eating area, more lounge areas and another game room. Pretty basic. The third floor had pretty much been the library or quiet area to do personal work or stuff. I didn't get why there was a library there, but at least it was there. Finally the 4th floor had the rooms where we would sleep in and such!

* * *

><p>After going through the dorm house, we left the area to go the the 'training rooms'. It was apparently connected to the side of the dorm house. There we could train with our partners if we wanted to improve our skills individually or with a friend. There were 6 training rooms and they looked impressive. However, the area was of limits until 3 days later which made the boys frustrated. Guess they wanted to brawl bad I guess. Then we were taken to the battle arenas, which were on the opposite side of the training rooms. There were 3 arenas here. This was where the tournaments that would happen and we would participate in. They were giant and amazing! We were also told we were getting special shirts to wear at the tournaments. How nice!<p>

Finally, we were taken to the school which was behind the dorm house. Of course it was connected like all the other buildings were too. The school looked like a normal Japanese school.. More like any school... There were Desks, chairs, Sensei's desk and stuff.. It wasn't too amazing but not too bad..

"Overall, you can leave the campus but there's a force field that keeps the boundaries since we don't want anyone getting lost. No you won't die if you cross it, but I'll give us a warning. There's forests and hills very close if you wanna relax outside. Plus you don't need to tell us. Enjoy yourselves! That concludes the tour. If you need my help, I'll be here! Any questions?" Sensei concluded.

"I'm just a little curious, but when can the training rooms be used?" Shun curiously asked.

"I said three days from now, but I'll change it to two. I hope that answers your question." Sensei answered.

"Um, so when will the lessons start?" A black haired girl asked. She must have been a regular brawler like us too. Her hair was in pigtails but curled too..

"Um this coming up Tuesdays. Until then you can hang out and such. I have a surprise for you all. But that will be revealed on the first day of lessons. You guys can go back to your rooms bows or anywhere. Just don't get lost!" Sensei reminded us and she left the room. All of us did too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Marucho's POV [Afternoon]-<strong>_

After the tour, I followed Dan-san & Shun-san back to our room. We were all in the same dorm which felt a little funny and a coincidence, but I didn't mind. At least I was with people I knew.

"Sheesh.. I wanna brawl bad! I can't wait two days! Can't we just sneak into the training room?" Dan-san complained as we opened the door to our room. Dan-san was really frustrated that he couldn't brawl..

"I do too.. But we have to wait. If we secretly try to enter the training room, we could get into trouble.." Shun-san pointed out.

"Shun-san does have a point.. I don't wanna get into trouble anyway. Why don't we just unpack our stuff, then meet with the others on the second floor!" I suggested.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Ok... Maybe if I eat, I'll stop being all stressed out about now being able to brawl. Ok last one to unpack their luggage has to um.. Do that dorky dance." Dan-san challenged as he suddenly rushed to his luggage and started unpacking.

"What dorky dance?" Shun-san and I asked in unison completely confused.

"Wait what was it.. Oh! Ballet!" Dan-san remember as he kept unpacking.

"Sheesh.. Oh we'll I might beat you Marucho!" Shun-san suddenly said as he went to unpack. I didn't wanna do the dance...

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After Unpacking-<em>**

"Yay! I finished first! But Dan-san and Shun-san finished at the same time.. So are you both doing the ballet?" I asked while dancing that I won the unpacking thing.

"Technically I finished before Shun by a second!" Dan-san corrected.

"Says you, I finished before you by a second!" Shun-san insisted.

"Ok no one will do the dance.. Let's just meet the others by their rooms so we can go hang out in the lounge room desu?" I asked.

"I guess. How about we go to the lounge area instead. Maybe they are their already?" Dan-san suggested.

"Alright then, just don't do any threats for weird dances.." Shun-san reminded as he opened the room's door.

"Fine..." Dan-san replied as we left the room and I shut the door.

As we walked down the hallway to the elevators, we saw a guy around Shun-san's age, maybe older running down the hallway fast.. Too fast that I wasn't able to dodge him coming. Luckily Dan-san and Shun-san were able to. The guy accidentally hit me and I nearly fell, but the person was able to catch me. Phew.

"Ah! _Gomen_ kid! I'm kinda running late and I didn't notice you guys were there. _Gomen ne_?" The boy apologized as he helped me up.

"Ah., it's fine _desu_! Just look out next time.." I reminded as I cleaned my glasses.

"_Hai!~_ we'll see ya!" The boy said as he took of.

"For some reason he reminds me of you Dan." Shun-san said trying not to laugh.

"How?! We aren't alike!" Dan-san complained. Actually they could be alike.. Then I saw a ID card on the floor. I picked it up while Dan-san and Shun-san were somewhat kinda fighting. I read the ID card silently.

"Masamune Kenji.. Guess he is Japanese after all.." I mumbled. Apparently Dan-san and Shun-san heard me. They looked confused.

"_Dare?_" Dan-san and Shun-san asked in unison.

"The person who accidentally ran into me.. He dropped this" I explained..

"_Souka.._ You should go return it to him." Shun-san suggested.

"Of course I will! But I'll give it when i bump into him since I have no idea where he could be now.." I replied.

"Ok then.. But let's move!" Dan-san exclaimed as he ran of to the elevator. Oh geez..

"But how could you tell he was Japanese?" Shun-san asked me.

"He spoke some japanese words.. It was obvious that he was when I heard him.." I replied as we started to catch up to Dan-san who was already at the elevator.

"Oh yea. Now I get you." Shun-san said as we arrived to the elevator.

"Ok now that were here. Let's get on the move!" Dan-san exclaimed as we all went in the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Second Floor Lounge Room [Half-way Afternoon]-**_

After riding the elevator to the 2nd floor and finding the others in one of the lounge rooms, we immediately started to talk and talk. Then i brought out the subject about earlier.. Everyone was a little surprised.

"You too?" Runo-san suddenly said.

"What do you mean Runo-san?" I asked curiously

"Well.. I'll explain." Runo started.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASHBACK: Runo's POV<strong>

After I assorted out my luggage, I wanted to check something in the shops on the 1st floor. I ended up going and decided to look at the souvenir shop. When I was there, I didn't really pay attention to the people around me and ended up accidentally bumped into someone. I was surprised. It turned out to be the black haired girl who had asked when the lessons would start..

"Ah _Gomen'nasai!_ I should of been careful!" the girl apologized to me.

"Nope.. It was my fault! _Gomen ne_?" I also apologized.

"_Ne_. I'll buy you ice cream as my apology gift. Since it was my fault?" The girl asked me. I was surprised.

"You don't have to!" I said trying to stop her, but she picked 2 ice creams and payed for them. The shocking part was that she picked my favourite ice cream flavour.. Vanilla. She got two vanilla ice creams and handed me one.

"_Hai!_ You don't need to owe me. Oh yea. I'm Kashiwagi Meiko! Why don't we talk at the lounge area by the entrance?" the girl introduced herself as she gave me the ice cream.

"Sure! Oh and i'm Misaki Runo!" I smiled in return as I took the ice-cream she handed to me.

**-Lounge Area-**

"_Sugoi!_ You guys saved the world from Naga?! No wonder I've heard your name before!" Meiko exclaimed as she ate her ice cream and took a seat on one of the chairs. While we were walking, I told Meiko a little bit about me. Meiko did the same.

"Hai! I'm amazed we have a few similarities! Besides the fact we use the same attribute." I replied as I too took a seat on one of the couches.

"Yea! This is the first time I've meet someone with some similarities like me!" Meiko told me.

"Really?" I curiously asked.

"You Bet!" Meiko replied with a thumbs up.

We continued to talk for a while until we finished our ice creams. Then Meiko-chan had to go somewhere so we parted ways until we bumped into each other again.

**END OF FLASHBACK (Back To Marucho's POV)**

* * *

><p>"And that's pretty much it~" Runo-san ended with a smile.<p>

"Wow.. Well that's surprising." Mira-san started to talk.. Speechless that is.

"Yea.. It was different from how Marucho-sama met this 'Kenji'" Baron-san admitted. Baron-san I guess was right..

"Anyway.." I interupted "Why don't we do something like swimming or watch a movie _ne_?"

"How about swimming. It sounds like fun!" Fabia-san suggested.

"Then swimming it is! Oh yeah. Last one to the pool gets to be water-gunned by me!" Dan-san challenged again as he ran of to get his stuff. Baron-san & Jake-san did the same thing..

"Geez.." Shun-san complained As we all left the area to get ready for swimming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Same Time When Kenji bumped into MaruchoMeiko's POV/Meiko/Yuka/Suzuka's Dorm Room-**_

"Where is Kenji! Sheesh!" Yuka complained as she kept rolling on her bed over and over again.

"Maybe needed to use to washroom or something?" Riku told Yuka.

"Just give him a few more minutes.." Van Falco told Yuka.

"Fine.. but maybe Riku-kun is right and he's of quickly fixing something~" Yuka said as she retuned to rolling on her bed over and over again.

"Possibly, but he's taking long.. We need to start this meeting!" I complained. Suddenly the door opened and there was Kenji. Finally!

"What took you so long?" Suzuka asked.

"Accidentally bumped into a kid by mistake. I apologized then hurried here.." Kenji told us.

"Did you drop anything?" Hikaru asked. Let's hope not.. Cause something bad could happen.

"At least were here now. We could start the-" Suzuka started to talk, only to be interrupted by Kenji

"Shit.." Kenji sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My ID is missing…"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End Of Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buster-chan: Cough Hope that wasn't too bad?<strong>_

_**Dan: Not to bad. At least i'm allowed to make mini threats~**_

_**Shun: Again Do I have to be here?**_

_**Buster-chan: Yass Bruh! Until I finish this pic~ Ren! The Ending :D**_

_**Ren: Thanks for reading.. Please Rate&Review. :)**_

_**Marucho: Until Next Time! :D**_

_**Runo: Waitttt! I need to give out the meaning of the Japanese words used this chapter. Here goes..**_

_**Hai = Yes**_

_**Nani = What**_

_**Sensei = Teacher**_

_**Desu = I guess usually used after saying a sentence to seem cute EX: I went to the store and bought some milk, desu.**_

_**Sugoi = Amazing**_

_**Mou = Expressing like boredom/sadness/frustration and such. Used like this EX: Mou.. Why not today**_

_**Ne = Y'know**_

_**Gomen/Gomen'nasai = I'm Sorry**_

_**Dare = Who**_

_**Souka = I see/Ok**_

_**Runo: I hope I didn't miss any! Until Then~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah.. This chapter ended as a cliff hanger for the BB Agents I guess And Not really A Cliff hanger for the brawlers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Basically this chapter introduced the school but not many people. I'm starting on Chapter 4 now! It's 11:05 PM today xD I'll start a bit of chapter 4 then sleep! Oyasumi! (Night)<strong>

**Buster-chan Out :D**

**Rate&Review**


End file.
